


Quick Money

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sex on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Tika is a troll in desperate need of some cash. Luckily, Booty Bay offers lots of opportunities...





	Quick Money

Booty Bay was a fun place so long as you had money, and Tika had run out. The young troll woman let her feet dangle from the docks and watched the ships sailing for Kalimdor longingly. Someone had snatched her purse and now she was stuck with just enough gold pieces to pay for a night at an inn.

As she roamed the wooden walkways of the city she came across a bulletin board. She scanned the posted notes, and one caught her eye. It said something about well-payed performance acts and amateurs being welcome. Tika wasn’t much of a showwoman, but she wasn’t afraid of a crowd. She took the note and went looking for her potential future employer.

It turned out to be a male goblin called Dirbiz. He was busy drinking some fine wine when one of his errand boys, also a goblin, led Tika to him. He was dressed in fine leather pants and boots. He wore no shirt under a fancy red silk coat, which made a big gold chain stand out against his wiry chest hair. Gold twinkled on all of his fingers along with precious gems, and even his teeth were mostly golden. He looked, in a word, loaded, which suited Tika just fine.

“So, what exactly is this job you’re offering", she asked.  
“Have you ever heard about my establishment? It’s called the Creamy Clam”.  
“I’m afraid not, not from around here, you see”, Tika told him. Based on the name, she got the impression that this job was probably anything but reputable.  
“Well, we provide entertainment for a crowd that is bored with simple dance acts and jokesters. Fortunately, our performances require a minimal amount of training. So long as you don’t suffer from stage fright, you’re good”, he explained and flashed a toothy grin. Tika just waited for him to get to the point. After an awkward silence had established itself, Dirbiz cleared his throat and went on.  
“Essentially, it’s a sex show”, he said.  
“Excuse me?”.  
“We bring two people together on stage and they fuck in front of an audience. It was just an idea I had when I was drunk off my ass on time, but it really took off. The house is always packed. I earn a lot with each performance and can afford to pay my performers handsomely. I was just looking for a girl for tonight’s show and you look just right for the job. What do you say? Interested?”. Tika’s mind was reeling. Was this a trick? She didn’t want to prostitute herself. But was it prostitution if she did it for an audience? Those and more questions overwhelmed her but she didn’t want Dirbiz to notice how uncertain she was.  
“How much does it pay? And who do you expect me to fuck, exactly?”, she asked, trying to come off as calm and professional.  
“For the performance, 150 gold”, he said. Tika looked at him wide-eyed when he said that. That was a lot of money!  
“On top of that you can earn a bonus if your performance offers something special and memorable. You know, something good for publicity!”, Dirbiz said and put his gold teeth on display again. Tika swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat at the prospect of so much money.  
“And my partner?”, she asked.  
“That’s a surprise, girl. Adds to the excitement, you see? No worries though, we don’t put any of them undeads on stage. Tried it once, didn’t go over well”, he explained and waved a bejeweled hand dismissively. Tika was actually reassured by that. For 150, and possibly more, gold she’d even let a gnome do her, at that point. After all, it was either that or sleeping in the jungle.  
“Alright. I’m in”, she declared. Dirbiz smiled and clapped his hands in joy.  
“Great! I was afraid tonight’s show would have to be canceled”.

Later that evening, Tika waited backstage for her cue. Dirbiz had talked her through the procedure and made her put on a flimsy little robe to wear on stage. She’d have to drop it almost immediately though. She peeked through the curtains and saw that Dirbiz hadn’t been exaggerating. The room was filled to the brim with folk of all races. She hated to admit it to herself, but the prospect of being watched by so many different people excited her, even though she still didn’t know who her partner was going to be. 

Then the audience quieted down. Dirbiz had stepped on stage to get the show started.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Creamy Clam, the number one location for adult entertainment in all of Azaroth! Tonight, the lines between Alliance and Horde will become meaningless on our stage! A traitorous affair? Forbidden love? Or just the pure animalistic lust we feel towards particularly good looking enemies? Whatever it may be, here we are all friends tonight, especially our performers! Welcome, first the beautiful Tika!”, he yelled. Tika stepped on stage and applause washed over her.  
“Isn’t she a beauty? But you have seen nothing yet!”, Dirbiz yelled and Tika dropped her robe. Another wave of applause, mixed with some cheers crashed down on her. It certainly felt good to have a large crowd applaud her naked body.  
“Did I promise too much, ey, sir?”, he asked a human male who stood in the front row.  
“No, she’s a looker!”, the man responded excitedly, and ogled her. She was tall and well-toned all over. Her breasts were large, shapely and blue; tipped with erect nipples of an even darker blue. Her flat stomach sat atop broad, sexy hips and her butt was appropriately large. Her yellow braids lazily brushed against her boobs as she moved.

Dirbiz calmed the crowd down to continue the act.  
“Now that the men in the audience have something to look at-”  
“And some of the ladies!”, interrupted a stout dwarven woman.  
“Ahaha, of course, pardon me. What I was trying to say was that there are still plenty of people here who would like to see a handsome man up here, am I right?”, he shouted and the crowd roared in agreement.  
“Well then, welcome Tika’s partner for tonight: Erlion!”, Dirbiz cried and ushered in her co-performer.  
Erlion was a tall, blue night elf with white hair tied up in a ponytail. He was also dressed in a flimsy robe, but his went all the way down to his ankles. The crowd showered him with applause, too.  
“Now, Erlion, why don’t you show Tika what she’s got to work with tonight?”, Dirbiz said. A hushed silence fell over the crowd and Erlion dropped his robes. Tika gasped, and she heard various ooohs and aaahs from the audience. Between his legs hung a splendid cock, long and thick with a low hanging pair of testicles. 

Tika let her eyes pass over the audience and noticed an oddity. She saw women of various races putting their heads together, presumably talking about his handsome equipment. However, the female night elves in the crowd weren’t taken aback at all, smiling to themselves as if the hubbub seemed silly to them. Were all their men like this?

Tika looked back at her partner and he was looking at her, too. Both of them liked what they saw.  
“Alright! Let the show begin!”, Dirbiz shouted and walked off the stage to leave them to it.  
Erlion stepped behind her, with her facing the audience and started fondling her boobs. The way his big hands squeezed them felt good and made shivers run down Tika’s spine. Then he started playing with one of her nipples while his other hand slid across her stomach, down between her legs, and started playing with her clit. She started moaning then. While she got stimulated from behind, she saw some interesting things in front of her. The human that had complimented her had whipped out his dick and masturbated openly. She saw several women with their hands in their pants or wrapped around their date’s shafts. The odor of sex was reaching her nose, and it made her even hotter.

She noticed something warm touching her butt. Erlion was getting hard and that was something she didn’t want to miss. She pushed him away, and took a seat on a divan that had been set up for them. Her body was still facing the crowd while the night elf faced her, giving the audience a side view of his impressive organ. Tika touched him and rubbed her hand slowly along his lengthy cock. She felt him twitch in response. Then she grabbed him and started stroking him properly while her other hand reached for his heavy nuts. She fondled them. They felt smooth and big in her hand, and judging from the fact that he moaned when she first touched them and kept doing it whenever she rubbed them a little, convinced her that he was in desperate need of some release. Seeing his cock grow to its full, impressive size made her more than willing to give him what he needed.

She couldn’t recall ever seeing a troll this well endowed. The thick, long shaft felt supple and hot in her hands. Along its top ran a thick, winding vein, and it was crowned by a fat tip with a pronounced ridge that looked delightful. He was so thick that she was worried her tusks may get in the way of a blowjob, but she was going to try regardless. The crowd had seemingly disappeared. There was only that beautiful cock in front of her and its strong, musky smell.

Then she felt a hand on her head pull her in and she opened her mouth eagerly. Luckily, her tusks were quite small and pointed outwards. The massive tip rubbed against them a little bit, but once it had pushed past, the rest of his cock went in without unwanted contact. However, she couldn’t swallow much more. Her best efforts allowed her two cram about a third of him into her throat, but his glans was just too massive to move beyond a certain point. She gagged on it while a single tear ran down her cheek. 

The audience saw and heard her struggle with Erlion’s huge dick, and applauded her efforts. Tika pulled back at that point. The crowd had devolved into a bunch of heavy petting and masturbation. She saw several women that had disappeared under tables with only their bobbing heads visible, and some that had pulled their pants down and slowly rocked on the laps of men. Viewers of either gender were openly masturbating at that point, their eyes fixed on her and the night elf.

She looked up at her co-star, at his well defined muscles and broad frame, and decided that she was going to make him swoon. She shoved his glans back in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it like crazy. She licked the ridge, traced his slit, and in the meantime stroked his massive shaft with both hands.  
“Oh, yes!”, Erlion, roared.  
Several people cheered for her new approach.  
“Yeah, girl! Milk that big dicked son of a dryad!”, another troll woman yelled.  
She went harder and harder. His cock felt rigid and started oozing pre-cum. The tangy flavor made her suck harder, his tip was rubbing against the insides of her cheeks.

Somehow he managed to free himself from the suction of her mouth. Some onlookers whistled as they watched his dick twitch. Now that her head was pulled back far enough, she saw that his previously free-dangling balls had pulled up close to his cock, a surefire indicator that he was just about to bust his nut. However, they couldn’t end the show with a simple blowjob. Erlion helped her onto her feet. Then he lay down on the divan and told her to let him eat her out. 

The crowd heard him say it, too.  
“Take a seat! Take a seat!”, they chanted. Tika obliged, and situated her pussy just above Erlion’s mouth, so that the crowd got a really nice view of her luscious ass. Then she lowered herself, and he began to feast on her. He gripped her butt firmly and started by driving his tongue into her snatch. 

His hot tongue delved deep inside her and started swirling around, undulating and poking. Tika threw her head back and groaned loudly to let the audience know he was treating her well. Erlion slurped up her juices and replaced them with his own saliva, or at least that’s what it felt like to the troll. Suddenly, he took her clit into his mouth and focused on it exclusively, making Tika shriek, and the audience laugh at her expense. The stimulation was intense and she tried to pull away to let it easy up a little, but his grip on her juicy ass was too firm. Just when she was about to cream herself, he stopped and lifted her off.

She wanted to ask why he didn’t let her finish, but then she saw that he was indicating for her to take his cock up her pussy now. Uproarious applause came from the audience and Tika didn’t waste any time. She wanted to cum. She wanted to do it in front of all of those people, and she wanted to do it with that humongous cock in her pussy. They assumed a reverse cowgirl position, for the benefit of the audience, and Tika slowly lowered herself onto his shaft.

“Ooohhh, fuck!”, she groaned as the fat tip spread her pussy wide open. She had to work her way down. As she tried to adjust to him, loud moans escaped her constantly. They were answered by cheers from the crowd, delighted to see that big cock slowly disappearing inside the beautiful troll.

She stopped once she felt him pressing against her womb. She felt full and ready to burst. Then he started thrusting and all composure left her. Amidst moans and screams all she could do was try to stay upright. He hammered against her deepest parts and the ridge of his glans scraped her insides deliciously. Soon enough her tongue was dangling from her mouth and she stared off into space, cross-eyed. The viewers cheered loudly for the night elf that was fucking her silly.

At some point it just became to much to bear. With a howl of primal pleasure Tika came. She started squirting, splattering several watchers in the front row. One of them, the human man from earlier, got off on it and started cumming on the floor.

When she had had her fun, Erlion pulled out of her. He was ready to burst and Dirbiz had instructed him to make it a messy finale. Still a little woozy, Tika grabbed his cock, pointed it at her tits, and started jerking it hard. He started cumming with a big roar. His seed didn’t shoot out so much as ooze out. Tika had never seen such thick, viscous semen before. Big globs of it poured out of him and stained her breasts. She watched the jelly like substance cover her bosom and noted the delicious smell it exuted.

When it seemed like Erlion had rid himself of everything he had, Tika placed her lips over his slit and gave it one last suck. More of the stuff filled her mouth. It tasted tangy like the pre-cum she had had earlier, just much stronger.

After that she faced the audience and made a show of rubbing Erlion’s load all over herself. Under thundering applause and cheers the curtains closed.

After cleaning up, they got paid. Dirbiz even put in a little something extra.  
“For that nice squirt”, he told Tika, who blushed a little.  
“The crowd loved you guys! Feel free to apply again if you ever need some quick cash”, he told them before parting ways with them.  
They left the Creamy Clam in silence. After an awkward pause, Tika raised her voice.  
“So, are you free, or..:”, she said, smiling lecherously.

The next morning she awoke snuggled up to the night elf. They had fucked all night long, and when they had finally finished she had been covered in thick night elf goo from head to toe. After a good night’s sleep, she felt rejuvenated and deeply satisfied. Her lover was still fast asleep though, which made sense to her. He had worked those hips thoroughly while she just took whatever he dished out. 

Tika rinsed off, especially her hair, put on clothes and left. She paid for their room and even for Erlion’s breakfast. Then she made her way to the docks to finally board a ship heading home.

Erlion awoke and found two things. A note, saying that the pretty troll had had the time of her life and that she would love to hook up again sometime, and her sexy, black thong, left behind as a souvenir.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the text formating a bit, breaking it up into more, smaller paragraphs. Let me know if this improves the reading experience.
> 
> Two other things:  
> 1\. I was too lazy to write proper troll dialog. Sorry.  
> 2\. I know that 150g isn't much these days.


End file.
